joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Peak Human (Fiction)
A peak human can destroy city blocks, cough, cough, cough... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 8-A | 3-A Name: Composite "Peak Human" Origin: Fiction Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Supposedly "human" with no superpowers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (LOL, "peak human"), Longevity (Ages slower than ordinary men), Enhanced Senses (Has a sight and hearing far superior to that of ordinary humans), Precognition (Possesses a "Well-Honed Sixth Sense" which allows him to instinctively react to his enemies' movements, often moments before they occur), Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Low; MCU Captain America healed from a shot in the abdomen), Martial Arts Mastery (Mastered every single form of Martial Arts known to men), Pressure Point Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery (A master at wielding virtually every weapon there is, be it melee or ranged. Can master new weapons in seconds just by holding them), Resistance to Poisons, Drugs and Toxins (Due to metabolism), Telepathy, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Illusions and Radiation (Via Captain America), Lots of skills eg. Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, etcetera, Hacking, Ice Manipulation with Batman's freeze ray, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Status Effect Inducement with weapons, Resistance to sleep induction (via this), Strong willpower | Same Attack Potency: At least Building level (Batman is supposedly a "peak human" with no powers at all), likely Multi-City Block level (Captain America was mentioned multiple times to be a "peak human" as well) | Universe level (Karate Kid constantly fights against Pre-Crisis Kryptonians, Daxamites, and comparable beings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Daredevil, a "peak human", easily dodged lightning. Hawkeye, who is supposedly a "normal human" thus even weaker than "peak humans", dodged a glider thrown by Hulk) | Massively FTL+ (Karate Kid constantly fights evenly with Kryptonians) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Nolanverse Batman bent the barrel of a gun and lifted a huge wooden beam despite injured. DCEU Batman ripped apart Firefly's fireproof suit with his bare hands), likely Class 50 (Deathlok pushed a bulldozer across a fooball pitch, and MCU Captain America is far stronger than him. MCU Captain America is mentioned to be "peak human" on that board in Captain America: The Winter Soldier) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely Multi-City Block Class | Universal Durability: At least Building level, likely Multi-City Block level | Universe level Stamina: Superhuman (Captain America endured 12 hours of torture without flinching. MCU Captain America can also fight for hours) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with powers Standard Equipment: Varies, usually guns Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Batman is an extremely intelligent scientist. Captain America can process information faster than an ordinary person. Studied numerous different tactics from across history. Possesses an Eidetic-Memory. A skilled spy. Has mastered every single Martial Arts known to man, and virtually every weapon as well. Has mastered a 0-Gravity centered Alien martial arts in minutes, becoming more skilled than alien warriors who have trained in it for decades, and can also master new weapons in seconds. Kept memories of a 100-year time loop. Brilliant inventor. Lots of combat experience. Has PHDs from various universities. | Same, plus masters every single martial art that exists Weaknesses: Supposedly "normal human weaknesses" Key: "Street level" people | Including Karate Kid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:"Peak Human" Category:Characters Category:Composites